Chronical Matters
by 6104Family
Summary: Perjalanan singkat Chanyeol yang berusaha lari dari kejaran pembayarnya. Meski singkat, dia bahagia bersama pria penolongnya, Byun Baekhyun, yang sekarang menjadi Dokternya, dialah pria yang membuang luka di dirinya dan juga membuat luka baru pada dirinya. ChanBaek/Baekyeol/Yaoi


**CHRONICALLY MATTERS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author: Debby Jongong**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast: Oh Sehun, dll**

 **Length: One Shot**

 **.**

 **.**

Di saat dunia saling berebut, saling mengklaim kemenangan, saling menjatuhkan untuk menjadi yang terdepan, dan melumpuhkan sebagian kebahagiaan orang lain. Dia duduk sendirian di sebuah ruangan sangat luas, dengan kaki terkulai tegang di meja kaca, dia sedang menghisap tembakau yang dia bakar, semakin lama semakin memendek. Matanya menatap nanar bingkai foto yang berdiri kesepian di meja kaca itu. Lalu dia menekan tembakaunya yang tinggal setengah ke dalam sebuah wadah seperti mangkuk saus. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya melihat lagi pada satu benda yang setia menemaninya selama sepuluh tahun ini. Sebuah _kaliber magnum_ yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu besar tapi sudah menghilangkan puluhan nyawa. Dia memainkan benda itu sebentar sambil menyeringai dalam.

Dialah sang penakluk maut, benci dengan kehidupannya, benci terhadap orang-orang yang menurutnya menjijikkan, benci juga terhadap cinta, tapi dia bukan psikopat. Dia kaya, sangat malahan, tapi dia sendirian. Sendirian dengan pengertian kosong dalam hatinya, matanya menutup ketika aroma tembakau yang baru saja dia keluarkan dari mulutnya beterbangan bak awan di langit pagi itu. Namun saat membuka matanya dia jadi ingat namanya sendiri, Park Chanyeol. Pria dua-puluh delapan tahun yang berambisi untuk meledakkan kepala orang-orang yang dibencinya, tapi membawa sebuah _mortar_ itu terlalu berlebihan. Dia mendecih ketika rasa pahit itu mulai menjalar di tenggorokannya, sambil berjalan, sebelum melempar _kaliber_ nya kembali ke sofa, mendekati meja lain untuk meneguk segelas air.

"Berhenti merokok kesehatanmu benar-benar kacau."

Dia menatap orang yang memperingatinya tadi. Dia membanting gelas yang sudah kehabisan airnya, membuat si pengingat tadi terkekeh. Dia meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan langkah tenang, menabrak bahu yang tak selebar miliknya, meski begitu Chanyeol tahu, dia merasakan bahu itu bergetar.

"Terima kasih untuk sentuhanmu barusan."

"Diam," respon Chanyeol atas kata-kata yang dilontarkan pria itu.

"Well, setangguh apapun kekuatanmu, kau tetap tidak bisa membunuhku kan?"

Chanyeol berbalik, mencengkram kerah kemeja pria itu dengan tatapan nyalang seperti orang yang baru berperang berhari-hari. Pria itu tersenyum, sialnya, Chanyeol berhasil merenggangkan cengkramannya itu. Chanyeol menghela napas kasar, mendorong sekaligus melepas cengkramannya, kemudian pergi.

Dengan kemarahan luar biasa, Chanyeol melangkah pasti keluar dari rumah mewahnya, tak lupa dia berpesan agar tahanannya itu diperhatikan dan tetap dalam pengawasan. Dia langsung masuk ke mobilnya sambil berusaha mengendalikan emosinya dengan sedikit menutup mata. Dia mendengar supirnya bertanya tentang ke manakah Tuannya itu akan bersinggah? Jawaban Chanyeol adalah rumah keduanya, sebuah taman pribadi. Mobil bergerak perlahan ketika dia menyandarkan punggungnya membiarkan perasaannya melebur dengan sendirinya.

Sesaat saja, ketika matanya masih terpejam santai seperti sebelumnya, dia meringis sedikit karena luka di bagian dada kirinya belum juga sembuh. Sebelumnya, dia terjebak dalam suatu adegan baku tembak dengan beberapa orang bersenjata yang melebihi senjatanya sendiri, dan pada akhirnya dia mendapat satu tembakan di sana. Beruntungnya, seorang pria menolongnya, yang membuat hidup lurusnya berubah. Tapi pria itu bukanlah dianggapnya sebagai _**hero**_ , Baekhyun adalah budaknya. Pria itu merubah prinsip hidup Chanyeol yang suka memainkan wanita menjadi seorang pendosa akan kekeliruan jalan hatinya. Sayangnya, Chanyeol tidak sadar akan maksud Baekhyun yang sesungguhnya.

"Berhenti," suruhnya ketika mobil itu membelah kesunyian jalan setapak dingin di tengah pepohonan besar pengantar orang-orang yang dikenalnya datang ke rumah mewahnya.

"Kenapa ada pagar di samping taman itu?"

"Malam kemarin, Baekhyun keluar dari rumah Tuan, dia pergi ke taman itu dan berbicara dengan seorang pria."

"Siapa?"

"Namanya Oh Sehun,"

"cari tahu tentang pria itu dan bagaimana bisa dia sampai ke sini untuk menemui keparat kecil itu."

Sam mengangguk ketika Tuannya sudah membuka pintu mobil dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia menepikan mobil itu, segera bergabung dengan Tuannya yang terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Sam, buat dinding dari ujung sana sampai di tempat pembuangan,"

"sepertinya Baekhyun sudah tahu tempat itu Tuan."

"Kau cepat cari Sehun itu, dan sialan," umpat Chanyeol sambil meninju rahang Sam dengan kuatnya.

"Jika kau tak ingin mati karena ledakan kaliberku, tinggalkan aku dan cepat bawa pria itu kemari!"

Sam mengusap darah di ujung bibirnya sambil menyumpah serapah dalam hati, dia berjalan ke arah Selatan, kemudian menghilang dari tatapan tajam milik Park Chanyeol.

Jika Baekhyun melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya sakit kepala, Chanyeol tidak segan-segan memukulnya hingga terkadang pria itu pingsan, hebatnya Baekhyun juga melawan, sering kali Chanyeol akan mendapat satu lebam kecil di bagian mata kanannya dan Baekhyun akan mengobatinya. Bajingan kecil itu memang membuat dirinya tak bisa mengontrol kendalinya semdiri.

"Kau mencariku?"

"Pergi, Sam."

Setelah Sam menjauh, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun penuh kemarahan, dia mengepal tapi daripada dia memukul pria itu lagi, lebih baik dia mencari tahu siapa yang ditemui pria di hadapannya itu. Chanyeol mendekat dengan helaan napas beratnya, membuat Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum penuh minatnya.

"Ya Chanyeol?" panggilnya lembut.

"Katakan semuanya,"

"Kau ingin aku menjelaskan apa?"

"Dr. Byun, jangan main-main." geramnya semakin mendekat.

Entah, padahal dia adalah seorang pria yang menurutnya normal, tapi dia ketika dia, berada sedekat ini dengan Baekhyun, tubuhnya terasa panas akan gelenyar aneh di bagian punggungnya, terus menjalar ke tengkunya hingga kepalanya akan sakit jika dia tidak menyentuh kulit pria itu.

"Jika aku tak memberi tahu mu? Apa kalibermu akan meledakkan kepalaku seperti wanita yang kau bubuh tempo hari?"

Baekhyun menanyakan itu dengan ekspresi tenang, begitu tenang, hingga dia merasa kasihan terhadap Tuannya itu

"Kau kuambil untuk merawat sakitku, bukan mencampuri urusanku."

"Oh aku lupa jika aku dibayar untuk meraba tubuhmu, lalu aku harus membuka kemeja sexymu itu, lalu-"

"DIAM! Sekarang, katakan padaku siapa itu Sehun?!"

Baekhyun tergelak sangat keras, dia melihat kilatan mata itu dengan tatapan jenakanya, dia makin mendekatkan diri, dan jarak mereka hanya sebatas penggaris tiga puluh senti meter. Gelapnya taman itu membuat keduanya saling menatap penuh minat.

"Baiklah aku menyerah, Baekhyun."

Chanyeol mendekat lagi, menarik dagu Baekhyun hingga dada mereka bersentuhan, bibir Chanyeol melumat penuh bibir Baekhyun, saling memagut mesra tanpa nafsu, Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun dan langsung menangkap lidah mungil milik Baekhyun. Sekejap kemudian Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol, membuat ciuman itu terlepas dengan sedikit susah. Baekhyun menjilati bibirnya untuk membereskan lelehan saliva mereka yang menyatu. Baekhyun mengarahkan satu telunjuknya ke dada Chanyeol.

"Kau hebat, kau bejat, kau tampan, kau arogan, tapi kau juga punya sisi baik,"

"Katakan apa maksudmu?"

"Well, kau punya dua pilihan."

"Malhaebwa."

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar aksen Seoul yang begitu kental di suara Park Chanyeol.

"Sehun atau maksudku."

Chanyeol menggeretak, memalingkan wajahnya ke mana saja yang penting denyutan kepalanya berhenti sesaat, dia berjalan ke arah setapak lagi lalu mengambil beberapa kotak bungkus tembakau bercampur beberapa zat adiktif, dia mengambil satu putung dan menutup pintu mobilnya keras-keras. Dia berjalan ke arah Baekhyun, berhenti satu meter di hadapannya.

"Jika kau berhasil menghabiskan satu rokok ini," suruhnya sambil mendekat lebih lagi.

"Kau tidak akan kupukul."

Baekhyun mengambil benda itu dari tangan besar milik Tuannya, sebagai Dokter dia tahu bahayanya benda kecil itu untuk kesehatan Chanyeol, dia peduli dan juga mencintai pria itu. Dia tersenyum remeh.

"Hanya itu yang kau tawarkan? Pembunuh sepertimu menggunakan ini untuk mengancamku?" ledeknya.

Chanyeol mendecih, mengarahkan paksa putung tembakau itu ke mulut Baekhyun, dan membakar ujungnya tidak sabaran, dampaknya Baekhyun merasa panas sekaligus perih di sudut bibirnya karena pematik api Chanyeol mengenainya. Baekhyun melepas cengkraman Chanyeol dengan satu tendangan di perut pria itu. Chanyeol meringis sedikit, dia terjungkal ke belakang kemudian menyeimbangkan dirinya.

"Shit!"

Baekhyun terbatuk ketika asap tembakau itu memenuhi mulut dan menyentuh tenggorokannya, dia membuang rokok itu, terbatuk-batuk hingga mengeluarkan air mata.

"Laki-laki payah!"

Chanyeol meninggalkannya.

Cicitan burung bersenandung mengganggu telinga yang setidaknya sudah lelah dalam posisi menikmati lelapnya tidur. Dia berguling untuk menyembunyikan diri dari sentuhan cahaya matahari yang tanpa permisi dari jendela kamar yang besar. Dia mencari selimutnya, ketika pendingin ruangan mulai mengganggu kaki jantannya.

"Siapapun itu, pergi dan jangan ganggu tidurku!" Teriaknya dengan mata masih terpejam.

Tidak ada jawaban yang terdengar, hingga Chanyeol merasa ada sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh lehernya. Seketika dia berjingkat, menemukan Dokternya sedang membuka kancing kemejanya. Dia terduduk sambil mendorong tubuh Baekhyun untuk menjauh. Baekhyun mendumal, menarik diri tetap melakukan pekerjaannya. Seketika Chanyeol sadar pria itu hanya ingin merawat lukanya. Baekhyun diam, begitu diam, tidak seperti biasa dia akan menyumpah Chanyeol sembarang di pagi hari seperti pagi-pagi biasa. Chanyeol memandangnya seakan meminta penjelasan atas perlakuannya hari ini, tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak memandang matanya. Tangan terampil pria itu memegang gunting dan langsung memotong kassa yang melingkar dari bagian dada hingga pinggang Chanyeol, luka bekas tembakan itu masih basah. Darahnya sudah terlihat menembus perban yang cukup tebual berusaha menahan agar tidak berceceran. Baekhyun merapikan sarung tangannya, mengambil alkohol dan mulai membersihkannya dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Sedikit menekan, sedikit mengusap, hingga daerah yang tidak berlubang itu bersih. Dia membuka sarung tangannya yang sudah penuh noda merah, dia membuka lagi pembungkus sarung tangan baru, dan membuka penutup botol kecil berisi obat yang lalu dia tuangkan ke dalam lubang kecil menganga di dada kiri Chanyeol. Seperti biasa, Chanyeol akan menggigit bantal dengan umpatan-umpatannya. Baekhyun melirik jam dinding, hingga sekiranya obat itu mulai bereaksi. Baekhyun mengambil kassa baru dan menutup kembali luka itu.

"Kau bisa duduk?"

"Sialan! Kau memintaku.. astaga,"

"Diamlah, aku akan membersihkan tubuhmu."

Baekhyun membereskan seluruh peralatan medisnya, berjalan pelan dengan tungkainya yang tidak cukup panjang, dia membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol, bertemu dengan Sam yang membungkuk ke arahnya.

"Sebaiknya jangan kau beri dia berita buruk, kalau kau tidak ingin dia melemparmu dengan lampu tidur lagi."

"Saya mengerti, Uisanim."

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian melenggang pergi menuruni tangga. Dia mengarahkan pandangannya pada satu benda di atas meja panjang, itu adalah kaliber Chanyeol yang dia ambil tadi pagi. Haruskah dia membunuh pria itu malam ini? Jika iya, Baekhyun masih punya sekitar empat belas jam untuk memnyiapkan semuanya. Tapi tiba-tiba tangannya bergetar mengingat ciuman-ciumannya dengan Chanyeol, seakan hatinya sesungguhnya sudah terikat pada pria tinggi itu, pria yang akan dibunuhnya malam ini.

"Jika saja, Ayahku tidak kau lenyapkan, aku pasti akan tersenyum padamu hari ini." Gumamnya sangat pelan.

Chanyeol sedang berusaha menetralkan rasa nyeri di dada kirinya. Dia sempat melirik Sam yang masuk dengan beberapa map di tangan pria itu.

"Tuan, saya sudah mendapat profil lengkap Oh Sehun."

Sam memandang Chanyeol cemas karena Tuannya tidak juga berhenti meringis.

"Dia adalah adik Baekhyun,"

"Adik?"

"Oh Sehun adalah anak dari Oh Jinsu, Ayah tiri Baekhyun."

Chanyeol merasa ingatannya ditarik. Seperti dia dipaksa untuk mengingat kenangan pembunuhan yang dia lakukan, kepalanya seketika berdenyut menyadari bahwa dia telah menemukan sebuah kenyataan yang mengejutkan kesadarannya. Chanyeol menyibak selimutnya, tidak peduli dengan apapun yang menyakiti dadanya, Chanyeol merebut map berwarna biru yang sudah terbuka di tangan Sam.

 _Name : Sehun Oh_

 _Age : 28 years old_

 _Parents : Jinsu Oh & Yi Zhan Xi_

 _Company : Dang Xi Corporation_

 _Siblings : Oh Shixun_

 _Work at Seoul Dang Xi as Co-Manager Marketing. His Mother was passed away on January this year by an accident. Oh Jinsu, his biological Father are married with Min Yoon Gi, Byun Baekjin's ex wife._

Chanyeol melempar berkas itu, merasakan nyeri akibat kepalanya yang berdenyut kembali, dia sudah tahu alasan Baekhyun selama ini terlihat baik dan sangat penurut, Chanyeol tahu maksud pria itu, kebenciannya memuncak hingga dia mengabaikan Sam yang merasa tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa. Chanyeol keluar dari rumahnya, tanpa kata, tanpa senjatanya.

"Kau bodoh!"

"Saya tahu Tuan, karena itu saya membawanya untuk merawat Anda, dengan begitu dia tak bisa-"

"Dia sudah tahu, dia tahu aku pembunuh Ayahnya!"

"Dia budakmu Tuan, Anda sudah membelinya dari rumah sakit itu, dia takkan bisa macam-macam."

Chanyeol diam memandang mobilnya yang berada satu meter di depannya. Pikirannya kacau, sekelebat bayangan dirinya berteriak kesakitan sehabis tertembak di bagian kiri, sebuah pergulatan rahasia akibat dirinya yang marah dan ingin membunuh orang itu. Sayangnya, peluru sialan milik musuhnya berhasil membuka sebuah lubang, setidaknya saat itu dia tidak mati. Ketika dia melihat darahnya sudah melebar pada kemejanya, dia mendapati seorang pria mungil menolongnya, merobek kemejanya, memaksa peluru sialan itu keluar dari sana dengan teriakan menyebalkan dari mulutnya. Chanyeol kehilangan kesadarannya waktu itu, namun yang dia ingat sampai saat ini adalah dia berhasil membunuh empat orang malam itu, salah satunya adalah Ayah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol masuk ke mobilnya, dia mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Melewati taman yang tadi malam menjadi saksi ciuman yang dia berikan pada pria penolongnya. Mobilnya terus melaju hingga penjaga pintu gerbang terkejut, tergopoh-gopoh membuka gerbang super besar sekaligus tinggi itu. Chanyeol melaju meninggalkan rumahnya sendiri menuju ke tempat yang bisa membuat hatinya tenang. Sebuah sungai membentang depan matanya, dia mengeratkan genggamannya pada stir mobilnya. Matanya menelusuri sungai indah melalui kaca mobilnya, di saat semua orang berusaha mendapatkan uang atau hanya sekadar ingin menambah pengetahuannya, Chanyeol diam di sana pagi itu, hanya untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Byun Baekjin adalah salah satu orang yang dibunuhnya dan dia berhutang nyawa pada anak dari korbannya sendiri. Betapa gila hidup ini bukan? Dia adalah penjahat tak punya hati, ya, puluhan orang sudah mati karena senjatanya itu. Dia bukannya tanpa alasan membunuh orang-orang itu, tidak sama sekali. Park Chanyeol, hanyalah seorang yang terjebak akan masa lalunya sebagai pembunuh bayaran, yang berusaha keluar dari lingkaran hitam mafia-mafia Macau yang memburunya bertahun-tahun, keluarganya, Ibu, Ayah, Adiknya, semua tewas karena ulah mereka yang meminta ganti rugi nyawa akibat sang Anak dari pembayarnya terbunuh ketika Chanyeol menjalankan misinya sepuluh tahun yang lalu, hal ini membuat dia bersembunyi, melahap habis semua mafia, entah itu orang-orang yang dibayar oleh mantan Tuannya dulu atau mafia yang sama sekali tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah ini. Chanyeol sudah punya ambisi itu untuk membalas teriakan Adiknya ketika tubuh kecilnya tergeletak di sebuah akuarium dengan ribuan ikan karnivora menggigit habis tubuh Adiknya itu. Chanyeol melihat semuanya, melihat bagaimana pada malam hari ketika dia sembunyi-sembunyi ingin membawa mereka kembali ke kampung halaman, di Seoul, dia berada di mobil lain saat itu, dan menemukan bagaimana tubuh kedua orangtuanya terhimpit besi-besi mobil yang habis ditabrak mobil lain. Chanyeol jatuh, benar-benar jatuh dalam sebuah kesedihan luar biasa hingga dia mendapatkan hadiah dari Tuhan untuk menghabisi semua keparat itu.

Chanyeol menghabiskan satu jamnya di tempat yang sama, depan sungai, di dalam mobilnnya. Dia kembali ke rumahnya karena memang sepertinya dia harus membuat ancaman agar Baekhyun tidak menjadi salah satu orang yang harus dibunuhnya.

Ketika orang-orang dekatnya dibunuh tak berperasaan oleh mereka, Chanyeol membangun sebuah perusahaan minyak yang membuat dirinya kaya, sangat kaya malahan, dia merintis perusahaan itu mulai dari lima tahun lalu, dan masih menggunakan senjata yang sama untuk membalaskan dendamnya. Sebenarnya, Byun Baekjin bukanlah salah satu targetnya, ketika dia berlarian bersama kedua anak buahnya di sebuah tempat semacam gedung yang sangat tidak layak untuk ditinggali. Dia menemukan tujuh orang berdiri melingkar sambil terbahak-bahak satu sama lain, mata Chanyeol berkilatan ketika tahu mantan pembayarnya ada di sana, duduk sambil memegang gelas dengan gaya angkuhmya. Chanyeol mengendap, mengabaikan peringatan dua anak buahnya, Chanyeol berlari ke sisi kiri gedung itu dan tanpa berpikir lagi dia menembakkan pelurunya tepat ke kepala Byun Baekjin. Dia melihat semua orang di aana terkejut, kemudian dia menuju ke tengah untuk memperkenalkan diri.

Chanyeol membuka penutup wajahnya, "Lama tidak berjumpa, Mr. Lee," katanya dengan masih menodongkan kalibernya.

Tiba-tiba dia merasa ada yang memukul bahunya tapi Chanyeol terlatih untuk tidak selemah itu, malahan dua orang yang berada di dekat Mr. Lee itu ditembaknya. Mr. Lee terkekeh melihat dua orang lagi mencoba berlari menjauh, dia mengeluarkan pistolnya, tapi Chanyeol dengan segala keahliannya menembak lengan kanannya.

"Mana anak buahmu?" Ejek Chanyeol malam itu.

Mr. Lee mencoba berdiri dengan tangan kiri mencoba menenangkan tangan kanannya yang tertembak.

"Tetap saja kau tidak akan bisa lolos dariku, Pembunuh!"

Chanyeol terbahak, well, seorang pembunuh meneriaki pembunuh.

"Xie-xie," katanya sambil membungkuk. Sayangnya Chanyeol lengah, ketika dia menegakkan badannya, dada kirinya tertembak. Dia kehilangan suaranya, dia langsung terjatuh akibat tusukan peluru itu menembus kulit dan dagingnya.

"Polisi!" teriak dua orang yang lain, Chanyeol meraih kalibernya dan menembak satu orang lagi, yang dia tak tahu siapa.

Lalu, ada seorang pria yang menghampirinya, memeriksa keadaan nadinya. Chanyeol menyumpah dan dia mengatakan dirinya masih bernapas dengan cukup baik saat itu. Chanyeol merasakan tangam dingin pria itu, tentu saja. Dia mulai merasakan juga perihnya daging yang terbuka itu ketika cairan yang entah apa itu masuk ke sana, setelah itu jari-jari pria itu membuka lubang akibat tembakan itu dengan hati-hati. Chanyeol berteriak, tentu saja. Ketika dagingnya sesikit membuka pria itu menarik satu tulang rusuk Chanyeol menggunakan sebuah alat, hingga peluru itu berhasil ditarik keluar. Chanyeol saat itu sudah kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun melipat jas Dokternya ketika Chanyeol melangkah dari pintu utama mengarah mendekatinya. Chanyeol memukul rahang pria itu, kemudian Baekhyun menjilati darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Kau keparat kecil," keluh Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang kau ketahui atas pertanyaanmu tadi malam?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menarik pria itu, membawa mereka ke kamarnya. Dia mengunci pintu kamarnya dan membuang kuncinya ke sembarang tempat. Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun, mencium pria itu dengan kemarahan luar biasa. Hatinya menggeretak agar tidak berbuat kasar karena Chanyeol merasa dia harus memperlakukan pria itu dengan lembut.

"Hentikan, Park,"

"Kau benar-benar sialan!"

Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek penuh.

"Ya, aku melakukan semua ini agar aku bisa membunuhmu, aku bukanlah pria yang sengaja menerima ciuman menjijikkan itu hanya karena aku tertarik padamu. Tidak Park! Itu tidak pernah terjadi! Kau bodoh! Hahaha, kau pikir aku benar-benar gay huh?"

Chanyeol berdecih, merobek kemeja Baekhyun, mendorong tubuh mungil itu jatuh di atas ranjangnya. Chanyeol meringis karena dadanya terbentur sedikit.

Chanyeol membiarkan lidahnya menyentuh rahang Baekhyun, " Aku tidak percaya Baekhyun, perhatianmu selama empat bulan merawatku tidak menjelaskan semua itu."

Baekhyun mengeratkan remasan tangan kanannya yang membuat seprai coklat ranjang Chanyeol kusut. Dia bukanlah pria abnormal macam Chanyeol katakan padanya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Saat pertama kali mereka bertatap muka, ketika Baekhyun membersihkan tubuh Chanyeol pasca operasi dadanya.

"Kau salah, Park!"

Chanyeol menatapnya dalam, "Jadi , apa yang mau kau lakukan hm?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut menyayat hati.

Ingatan Baekhyun terkesiap melihat tatapan sendu itu, seperti ada ketakutan juga penyesalan, ada kebencian juga ada perasaan lelah di sana. Baekhyun menatap ke dalam manik tajam milik Chanyeol, yang sebenarnya Baekhyun sukai. Tapi dia sangat terluka mengetahui pelaku penembakan di gedung itu. Dia sangat marah mengetahui bahwa Ayahnya terbunuh karena pasiennya, dan sayang sekali dia harus jatuh cinta pada pria itu.

"Baekhyun,"

Mata Baekhyun terkunci di sana.

"Kau tahu alasan kenapa aku membelimu?"

Baekhyun sekali lagi terkesiap. Suara itu, suara bergetar itu mengingatkan dia pada sebuah memori kelam yang sudah dia lupakan. Dia hampir mengeluarkan air matanya saat Chanyeol mengelus rahangnya dengan ibu jari. Dia melihat senyum Chanyeol di sana.

"Aku hidup, tapi aku selalu terjatuh. Aku jalani hidupku yang tidak mau berhenti ini dan aku selalu menemukan jalan keluar."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak pernah menembak orang untuk gagal, seperti sebuah badai yang datang di hari-hari cerah seperti ini,"

"Jangan sok puitis, katakan apa maksudmu?"

"Kau lupa padaku, ya?"

Baekhyun mengernyit, mencoba melihat ke arah lain asal bukan anggota tubuh Chanyeol. Dia pernah mendengar kata-kata tadi, tapi dia lupa entah kapan, di mana, siapa yang mengatakan semua itu. Baekhyun kembali menatap mata Chanyeol yang masih menindih tubuhnya.

 _"How do I live, how do I breathe? Where you're not here I'm sufacating, I want to feel love runs to my blood, tell me is this I give it all up? So, for you I have to risk it all, right?"_

Baekhyun menangis mendengar semua itu. Dia mendorong tubuh Chanyeol sekuat tenaga dan duduk sambil memegang dada kirinya yang terasa sakit. Baekhyun menutup wajahnya berusaha menenangkan diri dari perasaan tiba-tiba itu.

"Apa kau tidak mengingatku, Baek?"

"Godaehanim, G-Giant." gumam Baekhyun pelan.

"Karena itu aku membelimu, Baek. Maksudku aku ingin Dokter Byun, anak yang menolongku delapan belas tahun yang lalu mengingatku."

"T-tapi kenapa kau harus melakukan semua itu?! Kau membunuh Ayahku, kau.."

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh rapuh Baekhyun yang bergetar akibat tangisannya itu. Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun, menenangkan dengan segala ketulusan yang dia miliki, Chanyeol juga segera meminta maaf atas kejadian itu dan mencieritakan alasan kenapa bisa tembakan itu mengenai Ayah Baekhyun juga dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun semakin terisak di pelukan pria yang juga berhasil merubah jalan hidupnya itu. Baekhyun menyadari bahwa dia mencintai pria ini. Ya, delapan belas tahun yang lalu, dia adalah seprang anak kecil yang mau menjadi remaja. Saat itu hujan derad turun membasahi seluruh tempat juga dirinya. Hari sudah begitu larut ketika dia baru saja pulang dari toko Ibunya, yang sekarang sudah menjalani hidup baru yang sama sekali tak menyulitkannya. Dia adalah seorang anak kecil yang mempunyai keinginan mulia, yaitu menyembuhkan orang-orang yang sakit. Malam itu Ibunya mendahuluinya masuk ke halaman rumah, ketika Ayahnya melambaikan tangan menyuruhnya cepat bergabung. Sayangnya, Baekhyun mmenghentikan jalannya dan berbalik ketika mata sipitnya melihat seseorang merebahkan dirinya dengan sesekali meringis. Baekhyun melihat darah di lengan anak itu. Dia berlari ke dalam rumah mengambi apapun untuk menolong anak itu, Baekhyun membersihkan darah di lengan anak itu dengan hati-hati sebelum dia merobek beberapa helai kain, dia menanyakan nama anak itu tapi tak ada jawaban sampai akhirnya Baekhyun cukup tahu anak itu sedang kesakitan betul. Baekhyun melilitkan kain itu agar darahnya tidak banyak keluar, kemudian mereka saling bertatapan, dan Baekhyun menyadari dia adalah seorang penyuka sesama saat melihat mata anak itu.

Baekhyun ingat semua itu dan malam itu adalah pertama kalinya dia bertemu Chanyeol untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum Chanyeol dipaksa ikut pergi dengan seorang pria setua Ayahnya.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun."

"K-kau bekerja untuk mafia?"

Anggukan Chanyeol adalah jawaban dari pertanyaan yang terlontar spontan dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Karena itu aku harus melindungimu, karena kau adalah orang yang merawatku. Aku dikejar pria tua brengsek itu, sungguh aku tak tahu kalau itu Ayahmu Baek, karena dia mencoba menembakku dengan pistolnya."

"Ayahku.."

"Apa Ayahmu? Maksudku, apa kau mengenal Mr. Lee?"

"Y-ya."

"Dia adalah mantan pembayarku sepuluh tahun lalu jika kau belum tahu."

"Jika Ayahku terlibat berarti Sehun,"

Chanyeol menghela napas kemudian membiarkan Baekhyun sendirian di ranjangnya dengan perasaan kacau. Dia mencari-cari kunci yang dibuangnya, berharap bisa menenangkan diri juga.

Baekhyun memandang pintu yang ditutup Chanyeol semenit lali, dia benar-benar takut sekarang, ternyata orang yang selama ini datang ke mimpinya dengan tatapan yang sama, dengan keresahan yang sama, ada bersamanya dan malah menciumnya. Seperti yang Sehun katakan malam itu di taman rumah Chanyeol, pria tinggi itu menyuruhnya untuk membalaskan kematian Ayah mereka. Meski Sehun tahu, Baekjin bukanlah Ayah biologisnya. Baekhyun agak meragukan paksaan itu, ketika dia menyadari bahwa Sehun punya maksud lain, jika tidak ada maksud lain kenapa pria itu bersikeras menyuruhnya menerima negosiasi yang diberikan Sam, tangan kanan Chanyeol, untuk merawat Tuannya yang terluka. Tentu menurutnya Sehun memanfaatkan keadaan ini demi pembalasan dendam itu. Tapi Baekhyun masih ketakutan.

Baekhyun menjawab panggilan dari Sehun yang membuat dirinya tersadar akan berlebihannya dia barusan.

 _"temui aku."_

"di mana?"

 _"rumah sakit, aku sudah menunggu, empat bulan itu lama Baekhyun."_

"Aku tidak bisa membunuhnya, aku tidak bisa keluar dari rumah ini, Sehun aku,"

 _"Sepertinya kau memang ingin terjadi sesuatu yang tentunya buruk pada Ibumu, apa aku benar?"_

"Kau?!"

Baekhyun mendengar kekehan Sehun di seberamg sana, hingga sambungan itu terputus, dia tak mengerti maksud Sehun itu apakah Ibunya akan dalam bahaya karena ulahnya atau ulah Chanyeol? Karena pada dasarnya yang Baekhyun percaya, Chanyeol juga tak akan segan-segan membunuh Ibunya juga. Mr. Lee adalah penyelamat keluarganya, pria tua itu yang membiayai kebutuhan hidup keluarganya hingga Baekhyun menjadi Dokter sekarang. Malahan dia sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol dulunya menjadi anak buah Mr. Lee, yang Baekhyun tahu seorang pengusaha yang kaya raya di Beijing. Apa Chanyeol yang sebenarnya mempermainkan perasaannya? Jika iya, Baekhyun harus benar-benar melakukan sesuatu.

Di luar sedang hujan, sudah hampir seminggu semenjak Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya, pria itu menjadi pria pendiam seperti biasanya. Baekhyun juga akan merawatnya di pagi dan malam hari. Dengan keadaan cuaca yang buruk, Baekhyun menggandeng tangan Chanyeol, mereka sedang berteduh di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan dekat rumah sakit tempat Baekhyun bekerja. Chanyeol sudah memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan sebaik yang dia bisa, dia sudah tahu akan jawaban pertanyaan pertamanya ketika dia berada di taman seminggu lebih satu hari yang lalu.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, Yeol."

"Kalau tidak badai ya aku mau pulang," jawabnya sambil meringis karena lukanya yang baru saja ditutup terkena air hujan ketika mereka berlari dari mobil untuk melindungi diri.

"Kau tak apa?"

"Dokter Byun, ah,"

Chanyeol terjatuh dari tubuh Baekhyun, dia melihat beberapa orang mengepung mereka dengan senjata-senjata yang dia kenali semenjak belasan tahun yang lalu. Baekhyun tahu sekarang adalah waktunya, dia tak bisa menunggu lagi, matanya yang indah melihat bagaimana Chanyeol bangkit dari jatuhnya tadi. Mata mereka saling memandang, satu dengan kemarahan, dan satu lagi dengan rasa bersalahnya.

Sehun membuka penutup wajahnya dan menodongkan satu kaliber yang Chanyeol tahu benda itu adalah miliknya.

"Mencari ini, Tuan Park?"

Chanyeol menyeringai ketika Sehun mendekat sambil menarik Baekhyun untuk berdiri di hadapannya.

"Seharusnya kau bisa percaya padaku, Baekhyun."

Dengan gemetar Baekhyun melihat mata Chanyeol yang memberinya tamparan tepat pada hatinya. Senyum tulus Chanyeol membuat dia menjerit ingin memukul wajah Sehun agar menghentikan semua ini sekarang juga.

"Well, kisah cinta yang menarik,"

"AKU TIDAK MENCINTAINYA!"

Chanyeol tersenyum sedih mendengar teriakan Baekhyun yang menggema di ruangan itu yang nyatanya sudah tertutup rapat dari luar, seharusnya Baekhyun sadar akan teriakannya tadi. Teriakan itu salah, teriakan itu membohonginya.

"Pria ini sudah membunuh Ayahku! Dan aku tidak menyukai seorang pria! Camkan itu!"

Sehun menarik pelatuknya ke arah atap, membuat Baekhyun memandangnya gemetar. Chanyeol yang tahu keadaan Baekhyun ingin sekali merengkuh tubuhnya, memeluknya erat hingga Chanyeol merasa bahwa Baekhyun akan tenang karena pelukannya.

Sehun menjauh sambil tertawa, miris sekali dengan hidup dua pria bodoh di belakangnya itu. Menjijikkan, tapi Sehun akui Chanyeol memang sangat berani ketika menunjukkan betapa dirinya lemah di hadapan Baekhyun. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian dia berbalik.

"Sekarang ambil senjata itu, Byun Baekhyun, bunuh dia jika kau marah akibat Ayahmu yang meninggal itu,"

Baekhyun memandang kaliber yang dilempar Sehun di kakinya. Dia tak bergerak sama sekali. Hanya memandang datar ke bawah sana. Sampai dia dikejutkan oleh seseorang datang dengan teriakan wanita paruh baya dikungkungannya.

"I-Ibu," gumam Baekhyun yang melupakan senjata itu.

"Sekarang kau punya alasan untuk membunuhnya, Dokter Byun yang terhormat,"

Baekhyun terjebak dalam permainan yang membuat dirinya ingin mati saat itu juga. Dia kecewa pada Chanyeol, tapi nyatanya dia mencintai pria itu. Tapi di sana Ibunya sedang menangis ketakutan, seperti memohon agar Baekhyun menyelamatkannya.

Baekhyun mengambil senjata di ujung kakinya itu. Sehun menyeringai berharap semua kegilaan ini akan berlangsung dramatis. Baekhyun tahu tangannya bergetar saat memegang senjata itu, dia menodongkannya ke hadapan Chanyeol yang berdiri satu meter di depannya. ;Baekhyun menangis melihat senyuman itu, senyuman yang dia dapat delapan belas tahun lalu, ketika Chanyeol mengenalkan dirinya sebagai seorang raksasa dengan ucapam terima kasih serta senyumannya.

"Kau memilih pilihan yang tepat, Baekhyun-ah. Sekarang tarik pelatuk itu, kurasa nyawa Ayahmu yang aku paksa hilangkan itu akan terbayar oleh kematianku di tanganmu."

Air mata Baekhyun mengalir melewati pipi hingga jatuh ke lehernya. Dia semakin bergetar ketika Ibunya berteriak kesakitan akibat pukulan orang yang membawanya.

"Cepat lakukan atau Ibumu yang mati!"

Baekhyun menutup mata, meminta pengampunan kepada Tuhan, meminta maaf jika dia harus menyakiti orang yang dia cintai, meminta kekuatan agar nanti dia masih sanggup melihat Chanyeol terbaring lagi seperti malam itu, saat dia menyelamatkan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendekat ke arah Chanyeol hingga senjata itu mengenai dadanya bagian tengah, Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, Baekhyun berjinjit lalu meraup bibir Chanyeol penuh rasa takut, mereka saling melumat hingga Baekhyun mendengar jeritan Ibunya lagi, dan pelatuk kaliber itu dia tarik hingga peluru itu menembus kemeja Chanyeol, terus ke kulit, hingga jantung pria itu. Chanyeol ambruk seketika dengan darah yang terus menerus keluar dari lubang luka barunya.

"Kau," kata Chanyeol setelah dia terbatuk karena darahnya.

"Te-terima kasih atas luka yang kau sem," Chanyeol terbatuk lagi, merasa malaikat sudah datang untuk membawanya ke Neraka akibat perlakuannya selama belasan tahun ini.

"buhkan Baek, dan j-juga luka baru yang kau berikan i-ni, astaga.. sakit."

Baekhyun menangis, berlutut di sebelah Chanyeol, mengusap lelehan air mata Chanyeol dengan jari-jarinya. Baekhyun berdoa agar Chanyeol masih bisa selamat, dia merobek kemeja pria itu. Tapi tangan Chanyeol menghentikannya.

"J-jangan, biarkan," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku cinta padamu, Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menutup matanya sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Dan dia sudah kehilangan tenaganya, perlahan begitu menyakitkan hingga dia sudah tak bisa bernapas dengan benar, mendengar Baekhyun memanggilnya berkali-kali.

Pada akhirnya sebuah perjalanan hidup akan menemui titik tujuannya. Sejauh apapun, seberat apapun, pasti akan ada akhirnya. Seperti Baekhyun yang menyembuhkan luka Chanyeol hingga pria itu jatuh cinta pada pasiennya yang arogan tapi baik hati itu, dan dia juga yang membuat luka lain pada pria itu.

Sehun tertawa dan meninggalkan mereka dengan keadaan kacau itu. Tak sabar untuk memberi tahu pembayarnya bahwa dendam Tuannya itu sudah terbalaskan dengan sempurna.

Baekhyun sedang duduk di ruang kerjanya, memandang langit yang masih mendung dari kaca besar di hadapannya. Baekhyun baru saja mendapat kiriman dari rumah yang pernah dia tinggali selama empat bulan. Baekhyun berbalik untuk membuka kardus kecil itu. Dia mengernyit karena ada satu CD yang tertutup oleh sebuah surat dengan tulisan yang begitu apik dan rapi.

 _Dokter Byun,_

 _Kau tahu aku menulis ini untukmu. Perlu banyak pertimbangan sih, tapi aku juga tak tahan untuk tidak mengatakan bahwa aku jatuh cinta padamu. Ya, aku tahu kau benci aku karena Ayahmu yang kutembak tempo hari. Aku minta maaf, Sayang. Mungkin nanti kau akan merasa menyesal karna telah mengenalku. Dan pada akhirnya kau akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang sudah aku lakukan kepada Ayahmu. Tontonlah kaset itu jika kau sendirian, karena aku akan sangat marah jika ada orang lain tahu. Saranghae Baekhyunie!_

Baekhyun menghela napas, menghapus air matanya yang jatuh, lalu memutuskan untuk menonton CD itu di ruang kerjanya.

Di layar TVnya terlihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

 _Hai!_

 _Baekhyun, kau ingat lirik yang kunyanyikan beberapa waktu yang lalu? Itu semua sudah menjelaskan betapa pentingnya dirimu untukku, meski kita tak pernah berkomitmen kan? Well, aku tahu kau normal, tapi kau juga pembohong besar Baekhyun-ah, hehehe..._

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum melihat kekehan Chanyeol, lalu Chanyeol menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang dia tahu sebelumnya, lagu itu adalah sebuah perasaan yang mewakili diri Chanyeol.

 _suaraku jelek ya? Sudahlah, aku tidak nonton Spectre sih, tapi lagu itu benar-benar diriku. Aku hidup di lingkaran berbahaya, aku tak tahu harus melindungi siapa lagi sampai aku bertemu denganmu, dengan Dokter Byun yang aku cari delapan belas tahun lamanya. Aku melindungimu juga kan pada akhirnya? Ya, walau aku menciummu berkali-kali tapi kau masih tak mau mengakui perasaanmu, Baek. Seperti kata Sam Smith, Bagaimana bisa aku hidup? Bagaimana bisa aku bernapas? Ketika kau tak ada di sini, aku kesepian. Aku ingin merasakan cinta di seluruh darahku, katakan padaku apa aku harus menyerah? Untukmu aku harus mengambil resiko ini, karena perjanjian yang tertulis itu. Mengerti Baek? Ayahmu yang memintaku untuk membunuhnya malam itu karena dengan cara itu dia bisa lari dari si keparat Lee itu, semoga kau mengerti Baek, aku cinta padamu!_

Vidio itu berhenti, seakan memberi tahu Baekhyun untuk tidak menuntut penjelasan yang lebih lagi, Baekhyun memandang TV itu dengan perasaan terkejutnya. Dia mengepalkam tangannya sambil menyebut satu nama, "Oh Sehun."

 **-END-**

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
